


An Umbrella and Your Number?

by Dmsilvis



Series: All the SPN bingos [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: When Castiel takes shelter from a thunderstorm at Harvelle's Coffee House, he meets Dean and hopes it can become more than friendship.





	An Umbrella and Your Number?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).

> For navajolovesdestiel who prompted "Okay, you asked for it. how about one where Dean is working in a coffee shop and Cas takes refuge in it from the rain?
> 
> @spngenrebingo (2019) square filled coffeeshop AU  
@deanandcasbingo square filled bakery/coffeeshop AU
> 
> Thank you to Mansikka for beta reading!

The rain started overnight and was predicted to last all day. That meant a slow day at Harvelle’s Coffee House. No one was going to walk to their cafe for coffee in the rain when they could use the drive thru at the chain coffeeshop one block over.

Regardless, Dean opened the cafe like he always did. He alternated opening/double shifts with Meg 3 days for one, 3 days for the other and one day for some other poor sap. It gave them both plenty of time for school work only working 3 long days a week, one closing shift, and 3 days free. 

It was pouring so hard Dean could hardly see the street past the sidewalk. The lightning was stunning and the thunder rumbled hard enough that it shook the art on the walls. 

As Dean predicted he didn't see a single customer for the first 3 hours of his shift. He had cleaned everything. He had deep cleaned everything. Benny was singing loudly to the radio in the kitchen. All his work finished as well. Dean was looking at the patron book shelf for something to read when the bell above the door tinkled and a man rushed in looking like an angry wet dog.

The man was drenched! Dark brown hair matted to his face, a trenchcoat and suit dripping water. A laptop bag slung over his shoulder and dragging a suitcase on wheels. The other hand held a clearly broken umbrella. 

Dean rushed to the coffeepot and poured the guy a black coffee even though he didn't order one.

"Holy crap dude, why are you out walking in this?!" As if to accentuate Dean's question the thunder clapped loudly, and the wind blew the rain sideways. "Here, man, coffee on the house, and dry off a bit with this," and Dean handed him a clean dishtowel.

The man honestly made a sloshing sound when he walked the few steps from the rug by the front door, to the counter. 

"Thank you very much," the man grumbled and ran the towel over his face and hair before setting it aside and wrapped his hands around the warm cup. 

"Crazy weather to be walking in, umbrella or not," Dean said as he grabbed the wet floor sign and placed it on the entry mat. 

"Yes, tell the taxi cabs that. I missed my bus, and hailed several cabs but no one stopped." 

Dean went back behind the counter. The man continued to speak. "The wind broke my umbrella."

"Where are you supposed to be?" Dean asked 

"On that bus I missed to see my sister in Massachusetts. My niece was born two days ago," the man smiled. 

Dean smiled ear to ear. "Congrats to your sister, and I'm sorry you're not getting there on time.

I'm Dean by the way."

“Castiel. Thank you for the coffee, Dean.” He looked at the mess that his dripping clothes had made. “I’m sorry about the mess, would it be inappropriate for me to change my clothes in your restroom?”

Dean looked at him and then at the suitcase he was dragging. “Uhm...no? No, it’s fine, go ahead.” Dean reached under the counter and produced a plastic trash bag. “Here, to put your wet clothes in?” 

Cas gave a shy smile and nodded. “That is a great idea, thank you again.”

Dean pointed to the alcove that led to the restrooms, and Cas and his suitcase dripped the entire way there. Dean shook his head, got the mop from the kitchen and cleaned up the floor while Cas was gone.

It was almost twenty minutes later before Cas appeared again and Dean was thoroughly convinced that he was drying his clothes with the hand dryer for as long as the thing was running in the bathroom. When he appeared again, Dean’s jaw dropped. He was in well worn jeans, sneakers, a washed denim looking shirt and his hair looked so erratic you would think he got struck by lightning. He had a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled.

Dean couldn’t speak.

Castiel sighed as he came to the counter and looked up at the large chalkboard menu that hung over the coffee bar.

Dean laughed, “Dude, did you dry your hair with our hand dryer?” 

Castiel smiled, “yes, it’s amazing how being dry can improve your entire attitude,” he continued reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. “Can I get a large spice chai latte please and an oatmeal mixed berry muffin, it appears I’ll be for a bit while I work out my travel arrangements.”

And he was, he was on and off his phone, and on his laptop. When he wasn’t busy he would come up and make small talk with Dean. Dean learned that Cas was fresh out of college, starting his first job, currently a teacher's assistant hoping for a permanent position in the fall. Dean told him about his classes and that he was in his final year of college and his younger brother was starting college this coming fall. They talked about bits of everything while the storm carried on outside with no signs of stopping.

Somewhere close to 5pm and only a handful of customers all day. Cas brought his latest empty mug and plate to the counter. “It would appear that I'm flying to Massachusetts now. I’ve called an Uber to take me to the airport.”

Dean was more disappointed than he should be about a stranger leaving their shop. 

Dean searched in the lost and found box behind the counter and produced an umbrella. It was bright yellow and covered completely in emoji faces. “Here, you’ll need it from the door to the curb,” he chuckled and Cas laughed too, but took the umbrella.

“Can I bother you for one more thing, if you don’t mind?” Cas asked nervously

“Sure, if I can help, I will,” Dean smiled.

“Well, this isn’t appropriate I know, so please don’t feel pressured to accommodate, but could I have your phone number? Maybe call you after I return from visiting my sister? Would you be okay with that?”

Dean blushed, “sure Cas, I would really like that.” Cas handed Dean his cell phone, and Dean punched in his number and texted himself. A message arrived on Cas’ phone that the Uber was there to pick him up. Cas gathered his things, and once through the doors popped the umbrella and ran to the car. 

Once the car pulled away, Dean pulled out his own cell phone and texted Cas. “Have a safe trip, call anytime, you don’t have to wait till you’re home.” 


End file.
